


Too Late

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wire in the Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's back now, too late. (Carol, Alex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJC

 

 

Alex has seen photographs of Carol Jordan; she's heard stories from Kevin and Paula, but she's not prepared to meet her in person. There are so many things she wants to say to Carol, but now is not the time or place.

Alex watches her instead, and she's surprised to realize that whatever Tony felt for Carol, Carol felt it in return.

This revelation only makes Alex angrier; if Carol loved Tony, how could she leave?

She's back now, too late. Tony's tumour came back too, and it killed him.

Alex thinks Carol's return might have done the same thing. 

 


End file.
